Guy Talk
by TheNobodies
Summary: Warning ... this is slash. Drew/Karl pairing. A heartbroken Karl has comforting 'guy talk' with Drew which leads to unexpected ... uh ...happiness


Title: Guy Talk  
Disclaimer: This is nothing to do with anything else we have written. We're basing this on the upcoming episode 'Breaking Up' in which Karl and Essie break up due to an illness that could kill Essie. We haven't seen it yet, we're just guessing. Alright we're not going to lie ... we both wanted to see this go down. Remember the treaty we signed? Well this is what comes of peace between us. Instead of causing each other pain, we cause you pain. But really, on the show, isn't Drew constantly checking out Karl ... and didn't Karl say 'hey, don't walk away'? We think you know where we're going. Can't deal with boy on boy action? Don't read. Can't deal with the concept of Karl getting some? Don't read. Can't deal with Drew being happy? Don't read. Can't deal with reading? Read on. Wait ... *both girl's climb into flame proof bunkers and wait for chase music to begin* Okay, now read.  
  
  
  
The dark lid opened and Drew sat up, eyes scouring the wine cellar for the source of the noise which had woken him from his unusually peaceful slumber. The sound was mournful, lost ... muffled as if it were being held back despite the knowledge that eventually the deluge would envelope.  
  
Drew climbed free of the coffin stumbling, half awake, towards the pitiful song of sadness. Finally resting his eyes upon Karl who sat, shoulders slumped, like wounded animal ... a rabbit caught hopelessly in a snare. Oddly enough Drew was moved beyond his normal haze of self involvement.  
  
"Karl?"  
  
Karl wiped furiously at his face, as if hoping to hide any signs of sorrow, as he turned to look at Drew. "Hey, when did you get up?" he managed, his voice still sounding a little strained.  
  
"I heard a sound," he paused and smirked, "I thought maybe Merrill's rat had gotten out ... I was going to eat the damn thing."  
  
Karl, laughing a little, "I think Marty has dibs." He wiped at his nose with the back of his hand as Drew approached.  
  
"Are you alright?" Drew hunkered down a little so that he was eye to eye with Karl, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Yeah, Drew, I'm fine, what makes you think there's something wrong?" Karl forced a smile, not meeting Drew's eyes.  
  
"You're crying ..." Drew countered, "Well, that and I can tell you're lying because you're looking up my nose."  
  
"I was never a good liar," Karl said softly and covered his face with his hands.  
  
Drew sat down next to him on the couch, "So, what's wrong?"  
  
"Essie ended it ..."  
  
Drew seemed confused, "But she's okay now ... she's not sick anymore."  
  
Karl trembled, wiping again at his eyes. "She said it would be better this way ... she didn't want to risk any more bad things happening," he spoke slowly, his voice taking on a fundamentally pained tone.  
  
"Oh ..." Drew fumbled for words but despite his best efforts found nothing to say that would be of comfort.  
  
"How did you do it Drew?"  
  
"Do what Karl?"  
  
"Get over Sherry ..." Karl's voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"I don't think I ever loved her ... not really."  
  
"You were obsessed with her," Karl said ... it had the sound of an accusation but none of the bite.  
  
"And that's all it was, an obsession," Drew concluded. "The only thing I did love about her was her humanity, that underlying breath of life that our kind – or at least I – don't seem to possess."  
  
"You're a good guy, Drew."  
  
"Yeah ... but you're still not my buddy," Drew smiled. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"I thought a vampire's love was eternal ..." his words tapered off, tears choking them horribly in his throat. "If it is, then why aren't I holding Essie in my arms? ... She said I was her one, Drew ... she said ... she said she loved me."  
  
Drew snatched a tissue from the table next to the couch and handed it to Karl. "It's going to be okay ... like our flesh our hearts mend quickly," he soothed.  
  
Karl blew his nose and offered the tissue back to Drew like poorly wrapped Christmas present.  
  
"Gee, thanks, but I already have four of those ... I bought them on sale at Wal-Mart," Drew waved a dismissing hand.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Here," Drew got up and brought the waste paper basket over, letting Karl toss the Kleenex into the vast beyond of trash -- mostly Marty's torn up attempts at homework. He set the garbage can aside and he sat down again.  
  
Karl smiled, "Drew, I like having guy talk with you ..."  
  
Drew mirrored Karl's smile, captivated for a moment with what must be Karl's best feature – his eyes. They were always wide, but now they bore a wounded puppy look ... as if the creature were just recovering from a cruel kick.  
  
"What?" Karl questioned, fidgeting a bit.  
  
"You know what I don't understand? How Essie could have given up a thousand opportunities to look into those eyes," Drew said softly, reaching out a hand to gently caress Karl's cheek ... only to have Karl flinch away from the touch. "I'm sorry ..." he apologized, looking away.  
  
"No ... It's okay ... you didn't do anything ... I'm just feeling something right now I don't think I should be feeling."  
  
Drew looked at Karl again, a little confused, "What?"  
  
"This," Karl pressed a hand to the side of Drew's face as he leaned in to kiss him.   
  
Drew reached up, gently stroking the back of Karl's knuckles, as the boy's lips pressed against his own. Then Karl's hand slipped from Drew's cheek, his fingers curling just behind his neck to draw him more deeply into the kiss ... and for a moment it seemed nothing existed but the slow caress of Karl's tongue, then the contact ended leaving Drew feeling a dizzy breathless rush.  
  
Drew's mouth opened, as if to speak, but Karl hushed him, "Shh ... I need this..."  
  
"It's ... it's just that ... Essie doesn't know what she's given up ..." Drew slowly put his hand over Karl's hand.  
  
"Drew ... I don't know why I want this but I do."  
  
"It's okay ... I want it too."  
  
Karl kissed the corner of Drew's mouth softly, trailing hot dot-dash kisses down his throat as he tangled his fingers in Drew's hair ... slowly pressing his weight against Drew, making the other vampire lie back beneath him.  
  
Drew wrapped his arms around Karl ... feeling the boy's solid athletic build pressed against him through the fabric of his shirt, moaning as Karl ground his hips against his.  
  
They kissed again ... Karl muttered against Drew's lips, "I want to taste you ..."   
  
Drew instinctively tilted his head back, letting Karl's cool mouth again press to his throat ... whimpering softly as the boy's infantile fangs broke skin. He slid his hands beneath Karl's shirt, clutching at his chest, nails barely biting the boy's skin.  
  
Karl lifted his head, letting Drew tug off his shirt, then he leaned down gently kissing and licking at the wound he'd made moments before on Drew's throat. His fingers moved slowly to undo the buttons the Drew's shirt, kissing at his collar bone. Karl looked up to see the expression of pleasure on Drew's face.  
  
"I can go lower ..." Karl teased.  
  
"Lower," Drew rasped.  
  
Karl tugged a few more buttons undone, kissing Drew's chest.  
  
"Low...lower, Karl," Drew murmured.  
  
"Mmm," Karl pressed his mouth against Drew's now-bare stomach, kissing him just beneath his navel.  
  
"Please," Drew sighed, licking at his lips as he felt Karl's hand slide against the fly of his pants, briefly, before he undid the button and tugged down the zipper ... pulling down Drew's boxers along with his pants. Karl slid his hands slowly up Drew's inner thighs, squeezing as he lowered his head.  
  
Drew moaned, a soft sigh of pleasure, "Oh ... god, Karl, just ... just like that ..."  
  
Karl slid his mouth, slowly, up and down the shaft of Drew's cock ... slithering his tongue against the sensitive tip. Drew's hands clutched at Karl's shoulders, groaning, "Karl ... oh ... oh ... Jesus."  
  
Drew's body clenched helplessly, "Oh ... god ..." he moaned, trembling as he came.  
  
Karl moved back up, propping himself up so that he could look down at Drew ... "Low enough?"  
  
Drew laughed, drawing Karl's face slowly towards his, "uh huh..." he kissed him. As the kiss deepened Drew lowered his hands towards Karl's belt ... the voices of the other vampires, now waking from their seperate slumbers, were only things distracting him from 'returning the favor'.  
  
"We have to..." Drew said softly.  
  
"I ... I know," Karl moved away from Drew and both boys proceeded to dress.  
  
They kissed, fingers intertwined briefly, before they parted and went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
THE END  
Authors' notes: Now you may ask, what are our thoughts about this fic? ... ooh doughnuts. 


End file.
